Andy McAvin
Andrew Mark "Andy" McAvin (born January 4, 1952 in Denver, Colorado, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Brian J. Mason in Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2007) - Hasan (ep23) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Pagan Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Liam Fletcher *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Keiji Abuto *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Old McCoy *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Mr. Kimura, Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Ichiro "Icchan" Mihara *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Yokichi, Doctor (ep11), Lighting Chief, Narrator *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Tsugumi's Dad, Volunteer (ep5), Additional Voices *D.N.Angel (2005) - Kosuke Niwa *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Ikeda *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Ghibelline *Elfen Lied (2005) - Director Kakuzawa, Police Officer (ep2), Additional Voices *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Big Dick (ep17), Dechuura (ep22), Dying Soldier (ep6), Iron Mask/Tetsuko (ep3), Older Brother (ep12), Salty Seadog (ep19), Sushi Bartender, Terrorist (ep9), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - Richard Mardukas, Arbalest A.I., Barkeeper (ep13), KGB Branch Chief, Savage B (ep17), Terrorist A, Terrorist B, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Richard Mardukas, Al (Sousuke's A.I.), Helmajistani Man (ep12) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Richard Mardukas, Vice Principal (ep1), Washio (ep3) *Gantz (2005) - Konta, Station Attendant (ep22) *Ghost Stories (2005) - Man on TV Show (ep6), Manager (ep1), Piano Ghost (ep4) *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - The Manager *Gravion (2004) - President, Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei (2005) - President, Additional Voices *Kino's Journey (2004) - Porter Bot (ep5), Shades (ep9) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Tsukasa's Dad, Additional Voices *Madlax (2005) - Eric Gillian *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Gento Kuraku *Neo Ranga (2003) - Kanzaki, Nitani, Prime Minister (ep7), Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2007) - Prime Minister Oizumi, Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Breffort, Cressoy (ep2), Don Marco (ep8), Ho, Additional Voices *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2004) - McGregor *Papuwa (2007) - Ginji *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Kamo Serizawa (ep10), Kamuzane Furube, Nakayama (ep7), Additional Voices *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Fishman C (ep4), Master, Pharaoh (ep12) *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Dardanel, Fisherman (ep15), Mr. Wilder (ep14) *Saiyuki (2003) - Father (ep2), Soushi (ep1) *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Island Resident (ep14), Islander B, Man In Black (ep25), Man In Black B (ep1), Additional Voices *Tactics (2006-2007) - Husband (ep10), Imposter Goblin (ep13), Numata, Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Chicken (ep11), Mayor, Salary Man Santa (ep9), Townsfolk (ep12) *Wandaba Style (2005) - Kousaku, Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Margulis 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Deji Devil *Towanoquon (2012) - Government Official (ep5), Operator, The Order 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - Elekt 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - High Command 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Fou, Additional Voices *Appleseed (2009) - Elder *Loups=Garous: The Motion Picture (2011) - Riichiro Ishida *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression (2011) - Oeufcoque Penteano *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Oeufcoque Penteano *Saiyuki: Requiem (2005) - Go Dogan *Spriggan (2002) - Jean Jacques Mondo 'OVA - Dubbing' *Area 88 (2006) - Old McCoy *Crying Freeman (2003) - Nicoliav (ep6) *Dragon Half (2000) - Rosario *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Charon, Rasceus *Halo: Legends (2009) - Boatman (ep3), Captain (ep8) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - B.D *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - B.D *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Customer (ep7), Dad in Park (ep3), Helicopter Pilot (ep8), Raishin *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - D's Left Hand, Rei Ginsei Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Kunio *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Lieutenant, Policeman Old, Rail Station Official Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (60) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2015. Category:American Voice Actors